wikisfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Обговорення користувача:Usik64
Архіви за попередні роки (може, кому цікаво) *Обговорення_користувача:Usik64/Архів-2012_рік MediaWiki Я попробую этим заняться, хотя часть ссылок на страницы MediaWiki есть на отдельных статьях Справки. Например, про приветствие написано в статье w:c:ru.spravka:Справка:Автоматическое приветствие. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:44, січня 13, 2013 (UTC) :Не так много страниц MediaWiiki действительно имеют смысл для вики, но действительно есть смысл собрать их на одной странице Справки. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:01, січня 13, 2013 (UTC) Автоматичне привітання користувачів Наче, працює вірно. — Петро13 (обговорення) 18:38, січня 13, 2013 (UTC) Что нового На справочных? Ничего особо нового после глобального обновления всех статей в конце прошлого года и статьи о сообщениях MediaWiki, которая была сделана по твоей просьбе. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:44, січня 22, 2013 (UTC) :Я тебе сообщение писал, как сделал эту статью. Ты же просил. Не получал? Вот ссылка: w:c:ru.community:Справка:MediaWiki/Полезные_сообщения. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:16, січня 22, 2013 (UTC) Стаття про Грифа Що треба зробити МЕНІ, щоб про мене тут була статья?— Гриф (обговорення) 07:21, лютого 16, 2013 (UTC) Питання в мене виникло... Слухай, про учасників пишемо лише тих, які є на укр. вікі, чи тих, які живуть на Україні? Скажімо, чув про КравСера? — Гриф (обговорення) 14:31, лютого 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Пишемо про все, що має відношення до УКРАЇНОМОВНОГО простору Вікії (звісно, за виключенням Вікіпедії — про неї і так занадто написали до нас). А де і хто живе, хоч в Чорончо, Канадія, — по цимбалах. Аби цей вуйко щось путнього зробив. 8О) Я так думаю. Якщо є альтернативні думки - готовий до діалогу. — 25px|Цеј користувач — простиј рядовиј дописувач Вікії про вікії, нині ще й з певними правами одміна[[Користувач:Usik64|''Usik64'' ]][[Обговорення користувача:Usik64|''обговорення]] 14:47, лютого 20, 2013 (UTC) *User:Usik64/signature На запит КравСер * *:Сергей Кравченко — Mr.KraVseR :Учился в Школа №2 :Мужской :Znamenka, Kirovohrads'Ka Oblast', Ukraine :Сижу в Фейсбуке только из-за официальной группы Deadliest Warrior. :'Писать и добавлять в друзья запрещается'. Участник:Mr. KraVseR * *:Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии :Здравствуйте. Меня зовут KraVseR. Но из-за того, что это имя слишком похоже на уже существующее Kravser, мне пришлось выбрать никнейм Mr. KraVseR. :Я интересуюсь военной историей и всем, что связанно с ней Максимальні правки *Смертоносный воин *зовсім трошки в Ниндзя Це все москальська ВікіпєдІя, про яку ми домовилися особливо не писати... Що ще? Чат Заходь в чат, побазікаємо) — Гриф (обговорення) 15:02, лютого 20, 2013 (UTC) Історія України http://uk.historyoffukraine.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Фон Понятие во весь экран - не совсем точно. Всё зависит от разрешения монитора того, кто просматривает страницу. Вполне нормальным считается разрешение картинки 1800х1000рх, плюс-минус. Вполне можно поджать такую картинку до 150кб или вырезать у неё середину, где находится текст статьи. Можно использовать CSS, чтобы поставить картинку большего веса, но это не всегда оптимально, так как при каждом открытии страницы фон будет загружаться заново. И если у тебя фон 1Мб, то 10 страниц вики - это 10Мб, что довольно много для медленного интернета и/или ограничения по траффику. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:23, квітня 23, 2013 (UTC) Email Это баг - отпиши инженерам. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:49, квітня 24, 2013 (UTC) :Вроде бы в последнее время инженеры из России не появлялись. Я бы знал) Ты ссылку на скриншот дай, чтобы было сразу ясно. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:04, квітня 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Ты написал, что проблема с email? Например, "Hello. I have a problem with e-mail about edits on the wiki. Please, see this scrennshot". Загружаешь скриншот письма на вики и выделяешь на скриншоте (красным кружком, а не стрелкой) проблемную область. Даёшь ссылку на скриншот. Далее пишешь: "As you can see, is written instead of one of the Media Wiki messages." — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:22, квітня 24, 2013 (UTC) Вики Мы уже как-то раз это обсуждали с тобой. Викия не закрывает заброшенные проекты. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:10, травня 8, 2013 (UTC) :Если бы ты посчитал, сколько таких проектов на русскоязычном портале, а уж про английский портал я вообще молчу. Но я тут абсолютно ничего сделать не могу, хоть поднимал этот вопрос неоднократно. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:47, травня 8, 2013 (UTC) Привіт. Допомагай перекладати Вікію на українську мову на Translatewiki.net. Бо там багатенько а мені самому важко. Адже тебе не дратують усі ті русизми на вікії? ::З мене перекладач, як із гівна куля. Дай посилання на конкретні сторінки, які потрібно поправити, - зроблю. А так глянув: там стільки сторінок, що чорт ногу зломить. Якщо не впадлу, - підписуйся. — [[User:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:56, травня 14, 2013 (UTC) О Форуме Думаю, пока не выйдет новая версия форума о релизе этого расширения на всех вики-проектах речи не идёт. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:18, травня 22, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано для всех вики-проектов, с которых поступил запрос. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:24, травня 22, 2013 (UTC) :Usik, видали, будь ласка, те останнє повідомлення з Форуму, і перепиши його (ctrl+c, ctrl+v)), бо повідомлення зламало Форум. Певно, це через незакритий шаблон у кінці. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 19:35, травня 27, 2013 (UTC) ::У мене збійнув комп. Вся та гілка перенесена. Її можна видалити взагалі. Редагувати щось у мене не виходить: при спробі редагування просто перенос на початок обговорення, шаблон редактора не відкривається. Таке ж було у Кузури. Гадаю, це глюк Форуму Вікії. Можливо, є сенс повідомити технарів Вікії? Поки тимчасово гілку залишим: можливо, інженери захочуть потестити баг? — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 06:11, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Давайте оставим скандалы и споры Давайте оставим скандалы и споры, Юзик. Я Вам могу помочь с администрированием, созданием шаблонов, документации и т.д. Собственно, про хелперов и укр. вики - Вы - лучший кандидат.— С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 05:43, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Якщо хочете - напишіть. Буду радий допомогти!С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 05:45, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Добре. Так я Вам можу чим-небудь допомогти? *1. Я з Вами не скандалив. Різні думки і ставлення до одних і тих самих подій і людей в історії, це не скандал. *2. Поки що я сам не визначився, що маю робити. Потрібно подумати. Бо поки йшли обговорення, якась динаміка... А зараз потрібно робити вікі-спільноту. Буду луркати російську, можливо, якісь ідеї прийдуть. ЮЕй2004 обіцяв полуркати англійську Центральну. Так потихеньку визначимося із колом завдань. — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 06:15, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) *Я можу Вам можу допомогти з адмініструванням (в сенсі запити на адмінку) і т.д. Довідка і т.д.С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 06:19, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Я там зробив шаблончик для опису викий і список український викий. Нормально вийшло? И, давайте на ты. Просто, давайте на історичні теми не дискутувати. Добре? А то багато конфиктов виходить.С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 06:23, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Неактивна вікі - викия, в якій уже 30 днів жодної правки. А з шаблоном - дійсно геморой. Я чомусь не можу його використовувати нормально.С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 06:57, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Форум Глюкнувшую ветку форума просто удали. Это никак не исправить. Оповещение работает внутри вики. Нельзя быть на одной вики получить уведомление с другой вики. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:31, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ты хочешь, чтобы я получал десятки сообщения каждый день? =) — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:40, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) А от у мене питання: Вікі Співтовариства/укр. будуть розміщуватися на цьому домені?С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 08:14, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Блог ТО Вітаю. Наразі, я не знаю, чи буде в мене достатньо часу на переклад блогів ТО тут, проте, я мав на думці робити такі переклади для україномовного порталу на російськомовній Вікі Спільноти. Тому, якщо такі переклади будуть, ви, чи я, зможете копіювати їх. З посиланням на оригінал. Також, продублюю запитання, що вже задав на Форумі: хто перейменував цю вікі на uk.community? Цей домен не слід використовувати для неофіційної спільноти. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 09:40, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Юзик, зараз треба розподілити викии по порталам (как в Вики Сообществах (рус.)).С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 12:03, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Синій на синьому — очі ріже Слухай, зміни колір посилань на вікі. Читабельність нульова, навіть якщо мружитись будеш. На жовтий зміни, наприклад. У стилі прапора. kerm68 20:48, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Хлопці, Ви якось визначтеся. До вчорашнього дня був жовтий. Пишуть: зміни на синій. Тепер: синій зміни на жовтий. Я, мабуть, оранжевий поставлю... — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 10:39, травня 30, 2013 (UTC) База данных изображений Всё-таки я лучше спрошу. Я понимаю, что это возможно, но лучше поставить в известность некоторых людей. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:04, червня 6, 2013 (UTC) Інтерв`ю Після Дієго можеш брати інтерв`ю у мене. Повідомиш коли закінчиш і дасиш посилання де буде проводитися інтерв`ю. Давай інтерв`ю десь коло дев`ятої вечора. Бо я зараз пожену корову пасти. :Не спіши, давай з понеділка. Це ж нікуди не дінеться. Будеш в неті, дай знати. Бо увечері вдома у мене дуже повільний нет: замучимося чекати. — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 12:54, червня 7, 2013 (UTC) Давай в мене якраз Нет добре тягне. Можу дати інтерв`ю. Якщо хочеш зараз, то давай посилання де відбуватиметься інтерв`ю. Якщо ні, то давай в неділю або у вівторок. В понеділок не можу, в мене багато планів. Ще дещо хотів запитати. Ти грав у якусь частину Call of Duty? Тарас21:) (обговорення) 18:20, червня 7, 2013 (UTC) Щодо проблем з зображеннями Вітаю. Вибач, що відповідаю трохи запізно - проблема, як я бачу, вже минула. Це був тимчасовий збій, останнім часом їх багато. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:52, червня 7, 2013 (UTC) Є що-небудь, ніж мені зайнятися? Як Ви пам'ятаєте, минулого разу я поїхав і так і не попрацював з тією довідкової статтею. Зараз є, якась стаття, з якою я можу попрацювати? — Aenn Обсуждение 21:05, червня 8, 2013 (UTC) Починаємо інтерв'ю? thumb|208px 05:50, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Я не бачу тебе ні в чаті, ні в агенті мейл-ру — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:58, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Вікі-вітальня Вітаю. Ааа, це той проект, який ви запозичили у російськомовної Вікі про вікі, яка запозичила його в Вікі Спільноти? Бачив його, читав деякі інтервью. Не розумію лише, чому це зроблено на базі Форума, це доволі незручно, на мій погляд (можу запропонувати альтернативи). Що ж, брати інтервью, певно, не буду, адже тут і так є користувачі, що непогано це роблять, а от дати щось коротеньке можна, якщо ти вважаєш, що це було цікаво для користувачів. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 15:25, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Відвідував Тест Вікі сьогодні, побачив, що ти досить давно залишив повідомлення на моїй стіні, яке не з'явилося в мене в оповіщеннях (тема про фон, що додається через СSS). Пишу варіант коду, з яким довелося нещодавно працювати (це просто приклад робочого коду, можливі інші, навіть простіші варіанти реалізації, або складніші, все залежить від того, з якими параметрами будемо використовувати фон (або набір фонових зображень)) body { background: url(url фонового зображення) no-repeat center center fixed; } [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 15:25, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) :Фон насправді не особливо збільшує розмір сторінки. CSS завантажується в кеш всього один раз, потім браузер бере інфу з кеша, і тло вікі - звідти ж. Окрім того, зовсім необов'язково завантажувати фон на декілька мегабайт ;) [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:40, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Розумію, що це особисті уподобання кожного. Я б, наприклад, створював би окремі сторінки (а краще блоги, як у нас на Вікі Спільноти), куди б переносив вже готове інтервью, взяте саме за допомогою службових каналів (той самий скайп, або хоч чат на вікі)) [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:45, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Статті та контакти Так, останні сторінки Довідки - досить непогані. Запити - також непогана ідея. Щодо контактів - мій Skype: wild_and_armed . [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 19:04, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Фон Класний фон, хто зробив? ::Я робив — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 12:18, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Давай проводимо інтерв`ю. Зараз.Тарас21:) (обговорення) 11:51, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Приїхав на місце, а тебе вже нема. — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 12:18, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Інтерв`ю Ти створи форум а я долучусь до нього. Тарас21:) (обговорення) 12:23, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Створив???? ::Поїхали — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 13:21, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Перейменування Я не можу перейменувати себе на Тарас21. Що робити? *Тарас21:) твій юзернейм, забитий за тобою при реєстрації. Що робити? *Реєструватися по-новій як Тарас21, чи по-іншому, як тобі подобається. Ну, наприклад, Тарас20. *Потім від Тарас21:) надаєш Тарасові-20 права адміністратора, а в профайлі прописуєш, що це твій новий нік *Тарас21:) лишається засновником вікі, а Тарас20 адміністратором. Працюєш далі. Все. У мене таких батискафів є два: Петро13 і Василь13. Часом перевіряю, як редагується звичайним користувачам, не адміністраторам. Нічого страшного. Тільки внесок, підписи і все інше - все окремо, наче для нової людини. — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 19:16, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Ні я не хочу бути адміністратором, я хочу бути засновником Вікі Історії України. Хай буде так як є.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 20:02, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) ::А це називається Гординя. Гординя гріх в християнстві. Важливо не те, які в тебе погони, а що ти вмієш і реально робиш, у тому числі, і для твоєї вікі. Акаунт Тарас21:) нікуди не дінеться. Просто працювати будеш коли з нього, а коли і з нового. Зате, коли правитемеш з нового, всі посилання працюватимуть правильно. І взагалі, я тебе агітую, наче мале дитя: ти, коли створював нікнейм із смайлом, чим думав, і про що? Тепер маєш хрінь. Не хочеш виправляти, не треба, це твоя особиста справа. Ти мене запитав, що робити, я, як знаю, відповів. Можеш перепитати у Вайлдріма чи Кузури: може існує інший спосіб? Проте, навряд... — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:54, червня 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Існує, потрібно написати листа на англ. спільноту англ. мовою про зміну підписа, тільки причина має бути особлива. Але це такий геморой, що краще нового користувача зробити, або старого залишити. [[User:Рисс'Марас|Рісс’'М@р@с' ]][[user talk:Рисс'Марас|обговорення'']] 09:49, червня 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Я тому і пропоную: і старий профайл залишити, і новий створити, надавши новому права адміна. — [[User:Usik64|''Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 10:28, червня 12, 2013 (UTC) Юзербокси Подивись на мою сторінку. Подивись які я юзербокси зробив.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 20:02, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Юзербокси класні. Тільки тепер маю вищемляти назви шаблонів. Ти ж міг зробити, як я показував у Довідці, із рядком вставки шаблона через тег — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:57, червня 12, 2013 (UTC) Упс... Ізвіняйте. [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 19:59, червня 15, 2013 (UTC) Робота для бота А на Вікі про Вікі можна зробити запит на роботу для бота? [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 15:57, червня 13, 2013 (UTC) Шо за хрінь Шо за херня. Чому у мене у вікі В меню навігації пише москальською мовою Новые изображения??? Га? [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 20:08, червня 15, 2013 (UTC) ... ... [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 05:58, червня 17, 2013 (UTC) Общая база данных изображений Я объединил базы данных изображений этой вики и СВП. Проверь, пожалуйста, и если всё нормально, подключу другие, какие скажешь. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:59, червня 17, 2013 (UTC) Логотип Так хай буде такий який є зараз.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 06:00, червня 20, 2013 (UTC) Аська Я ніколи не користувався аською.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 06:27, червня 20, 2013 (UTC) : А де найти ту аську?[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 06:38, червня 20, 2013 (UTC) : : Можна отуто - http://www.icq.com/ua Офіційна українська аська. Під вінду. Я теж не дуже аською зараз користуюся, а якщо і користуюся, то лінуксовою. В принципі, зараз можна і в скайпі "аськувати", його можливості дозволяють робити чат, для чого, власне, і була придумана аська. Удачі! ;-) Nickispeaki (обговорення) 10:22, червня 21, 2013 (UTC) Щодо баннера Ну як там прийняли заяку на баннер. [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 10:23, червня 20, 2013 (UTC) :Приняли. С новой подписью. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:49, червня 21, 2013 (UTC) Да, есть некоторые проблемы с js. Должны исправить через 1-2 часа, как обычно. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:14, червня 26, 2013 (UTC) Stub Я не понял, с какой страницы ссылка ведёт на Стартер? И зачем тебе нужно править на Стартере? Там можно просто посмотреть код страницы. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:17, червня 27, 2013 (UTC) Боти Вітаю. Ні, тут я не буду приймати запити. Така сторінка може існувати тільки на Вікі Спільноти, а ви (спільнота користувачів, я маю на увазі), як я гадав, вирішили, що ця вікі залишиться вікіпроектом про вікі і нічим іншим. Можеш переадресувати запит на аналогічну сторінку на російськомовній Вікі Спільноти (поки що). [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 13:53, червня 27, 2013 (UTC) Ну, я не це мав на увазі. Просто можна "перекидати" користувача при натисканні кнопки "Створити новий запит" на сторінку запиту російськомовної вікі (з закінченням ?action=edit). [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 14:09, червня 27, 2013 (UTC) Скопируй шаблон отсюда: w:c:ru.templates:Шаблон:Stub. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:22, червня 27, 2013 (UTC) Мень навігації Дякую. Меню справді симпатичне. *Меню робив не я. Робили на моє замовлення FRAER i Wildream. *А з шрифтом справді треба щось робити.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 07:29, липня 2, 2013 (UTC) Я написав статтю Логотип [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 12:58, липня 2, 2013 (UTC) Баннер Немного странная для меня ситуация. Баннер вашей вики худший по кликам на данный момент. И я не думаю, что ситуация изменится. Такого никогда не было. Всегда самым худшим, причём намного худшим, был баннер с нашей группой в ВК, но ваш по кликам оказался ещё хуже. Мне кажется, что написав, что ваш баннер "только для администраторов", вы катастрофически сузили целевую аудиторию. Всё-таки я бы советовал что-нибудь поменять. Может быть нужно сделать упор на помощь на укр. языке или придумать ещё что-нибудь. Но сейчас баннер "крутится", фактически, вхолостую, относительно других баннеров. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:26, липня 3, 2013 (UTC) :"Сповістив народ, щоб звернув увагу, і заходив на вікі через клік по банеру" - ты призывал участников просто кликать по баннерам. Зачем? Они и так знают об этой вики. Ты просто сбивал статистику и мешал объективной оценке эффективности баннера. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:07, липня 5, 2013 (UTC) ::ОК, видимо возникло недопонимание. Постараюсь объяснить ещё раз. Баннер - один из способов привлечь внимание к вики. Естественно, что чем больше кликов по баннеру, тем он работает эффективнее. Твой призыв "При будь-якій нагоді клікайте по нашим банерам" сделал следующее: те, кто уже знает про эту вики, начали бездумно кликать по баннеру, как только видят этот баннер. В результате кол-во кликов выросло, а эффективность - нет. Потому что эти участники и так бы посетили твою вики, безо всякого клика по баннеру. Твой призыв только сбил статистику и затруднил реальную оценку эффективности баннера. Если ты хочешь видеть много бессмысленных кликов по укр. баннерам, которые на самом деле ничего не значат, пожалуйста. Я же выступаю за реальную оценку эффективности баннеров и советую, как её повысить. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:24, липня 5, 2013 (UTC) Вот для этого (реального увеличения эффективности) я и предложил поменять подпись к баннеру, предположив, что текущая подпись сужает целевую аудиторию. Поменяем и посмотрим, насколько моё предположение окажется верным. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:38, липня 5, 2013 (UTC) Вікі-друзі Там, на головній є моя ава. То застарілий варіант. Може, поміняєш? ::Я маю жопою відчувати, хто це написав? Оформи, плз, запита на Запити/На зміну аватара, зроблю з понеділка — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 10:56, липня 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Чистка форуму Щось багато оголошень на форумі назбиралося, а тому кожен новий користувач зі старту отримує близько 20 повідомлень. Деякі теми вже застаріли, тому треба б відмінити оголошення про них. Ось, наприклад: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. Та і взагалі, треба б при нагоді форум почистити - теми типу "Є 150 статей", або "З Трійцею" вже неактуальні. 'FRAER' (базарить) 09:50, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) Значок Этот значок за комментарии к блогам, а не за блоги. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:18, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) :По поводу сообщений поговори с Wildream. Не имеет смысла править сообщения только для одной вики. У меня нормально эта служебная страница открывается. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk''']] 13:28, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) Текст до значків - досягнень Спеціальна:AchievementsCustomize — це там. Чи Ви размовляли про щось інше? — Aenn Обсуждение 18:30, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) :Зрозуміло. — Aenn Обсуждение 18:36, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) Звязок Скайп є, але я не всім його даю. Хоча: Мартин Воронцов (MartinEesti). Спілкування тільки через чат (дзвінки не приймаю). — Aenn Обсуждение 19:05, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) Пише RJSnaiper ;"Зробимо вікі кращою". Товариш адмін - налаштуйте розділ "Обговорення". Усі нормальні Вікі мають нормальні "Обговорення". До речі - рекомендую вам відвідати нашу Вікі (http://ru.borderlands.wikia.com). Володіючи російською, вb зможете порадитися з нашими знавцями кодів та чисел - для покращення ВАШОЇ Вікі, та і усіх інших укр. вікі-проектів. Я також помітив, що ви стараетесь створити свою вікі по The Elder Scrolls - рекомендую брати інформацію звідси (http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki) - тут її багато. Якщо щось треба - пишіть сюди (http://ru.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Стена_обсуждения:RJSnaiper). ;User:RJSnaiper Я б допоміг, проте в мене і так багато роботи на російській Borderlands Wiki. Проте я можу підкинути кілька порад щодо перекладу назв зброї, завдань і т.д Для прикладу - є у грі босс. На англ. звучить як Terramorphous the Invincible, у рос. локалізаціі Терраморф НепобедимыЙ. А в укр. варианті може бути... Неприбацаний Землетряс =) Що ви про це думаете? Якщо будуть питання - питайте!